


Wrapping Papper and Lace

by RascallyRose



Series: Winter Wonderland [2]
Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Body Worship, Dominance, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRose/pseuds/RascallyRose
Summary: A continuation of Jaina and Sylvanas' encounter from Dances and Snowfall.





	Wrapping Papper and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UninspiredPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/gifts).



> Poet asked for this when I finished the original and I kind of owe Raffinit something nice after the gut punch I delivered earlier. First venture into smut in sometime so, enjoy?

Warm hands brushing hers, fingers laced into her own, soft lips meeting hers occasionally. Sylvanas found herself enjoying the attention, it was such a delicious surprise. She smiled into another stolen kiss as she let Jaina lead her in between rows of champion’s lodgings. They ducked through alleys and lanes. The pair laughed as Jaina tripped, almost pulling them into a snowbank before Sylvanas pulled the young woman back to balance against her.

 

The pair reached Jaina’s cottage without further incident, Jaina already turning the key. The mage beckoned the banshee inside first, turning to lock the door behind them. Sylvanas took in the room, surveying the space with disciplined posture.

The sitting room truly did reflect its owner. Tall shelves of books lining the walls and a pair of comfortable looking armchairs facing a gently crackling hearth. A large painting of, what Sylvanas could only assume was a Kul Tiran Galleon, hung over the fire. The back of the room curved away into a kitchen and a set of stairs winding to the upper level.

 

“Would you like anything to drink or?” Jaina was all nervous energy as she came to stand next to the banshee queen. It was adorable, but not exactly what the elf had in mind.

 

“No,” Sylvanas smirked, bringing the young woman’s hand to her lips before planting a kiss on her knuckles, “I would much rather we skip the niceties and continue where we left off.”

 

Jaina’s blush flared, but she fixed the banshee with her best sultry look, “I’ll lead then.”

She pulled Sylvanas up the stairs maybe a bit too eagerly, just stopping herself from taking them two at a time.

 

Her bedroom was a fairly modest affair, a large bed domination the space. Kul Tiran green velvet decorating the plush surface. The rest of the wall space was dominated by still more bookshelves.

 

Sylvanas wandered past Jaina, taking in the space. She trailed a slender digit over the spine of a book thoughtfully. The banshee turned to look at her then, opening her arms in invitation. Jaina came to her with a deliberate slowness, letting her partner gently encircle her in her arms. Cool knuckles brushed her cheek, coming to tilt her chin up until their eyes met.

 

“Such a lovely gift Father Winter has brought to me,” She purred, planting a slow kiss to the young woman’s jaw below the start of her ear. She slid her hands to the edge of Jaina’s fur-lined hood, drawing her hands along it until she reached the bow holding it together.

 

“May I?” her breath came in a heated whisper, breath ghosting along Jaina’s ear.

 

“Hmm,” Jaina made a show of pondering the question even as flushed as she was, “have you been naughty or nice this year?”

 

Sylvanas laughed, deep and throaty, punctuating her next statement with a light nip, “I’ll show you just how naughty I can be.”

 

Jaina squeaked in surprise as she was hauled off her feet to find herself staring down into Sylvanas’ burning stare. The archer studied her intensely, as if she was trying to memorize her every feature, silently asking permission one last time. It wasn’t too late to back out.

 

The mage pressed a needy kiss into the banshee’s waiting mouth, she had steeled her resolve when she let the woman through her door.

 

Sylvanas smiled into the kiss, fangs barely protruding from the corners of her mouth. She swiped a cool tongue over the full lips she was kissing, slow and sensual, savoring the moment. Jaina permitted her, clutching her shoulder tightly as she sucked her tongue dutifully. The banshee kneaded her rear approvingly, enjoying the breathy gasps and heated moans her partner was pouring into their kiss.

 

The archer lowered the mage onto the plush duvet, keeping her carefully distracted until her back was pressed fully into the mattress. Finally she broke the kiss, hushing Jaina’s protest with a quick peck to the corner of her mouth. Sylvanas sat back, surveying her handy work. Jaina looked thoroughly wrecked already, hair tousled, lips kiss bruised and swollen. Half lidded eyes gazed back at her and the sorceress stroked along the outside of her thigh before digging into the fabric of her leggings.

“Patience,” Sylvanas crooned, untangling slender fingers before bringing one between her lips. She sucked gently on the stolen digit, enjoying the little gasp she got in return before letting her go.

 

The elf brought her fingers to the start of her human lover’s corset.

  
“I still have to unwrap my present.”

 

She took the eyelets slowly, letting her eyes trail over the milky flesh she was exposing. Finally she released the last hold. Jaina arching her back to let the garment be pulled away exposing the rosy peaks of her full breasts.

 

Sylvanas smiled, bowing to kiss the mage’s cheek. She trailed kisses down the delicate column of her neck, over her collar bones, finally pressing a firm kiss in the middle of her chest. The elf brought her hands to cup the heavy flesh, enjoying the weight against her palms. She delighted in the little whimper Jaina tried to bite back, hand tangling desperately in her hair, as she took the first peak between her lips, sucking gently. She kneaded the other breast, circling her unattended nipple with her thumb. The banshee was thorough in her attentions, nursing little mewls and moans from her young partner before repeating her treatment on the other breast.

 

“Sylvanas,” the mage moaned, already beyond forming coherent sentences.

 

“Shh, patience,” the banshee moved up to press a kiss to her lips comfortingly, “let me care for you.”

 

The elf cupped the young woman’s cheek, trailing a thumb over her lower lip. Jaina’s eyes were searching, pleading, but she finally nodded. Pulling Sylvanas in for another quick kiss, she released the elf to return to her task.

 

Deft finger hooked into the waistband of her skirts, dragging them down teasingly slow. Once the skirts were removed she repeated the process with both stockings, trailing little kisses in their wake. Finally only Jaina’s underwear remained. Dark, see-through lace barely concealing her most intimate place.

 

“Lady Proudmoore,” Sylvanas looked like the cat that had gotten the canary, “one might think you had been expecting this outcome.”

 

“What can I say,” the mage wanted to sound flirty, but it came out as an affected gasp, “I like to plan ahead.”

 

“A happy winter veil indeed,” the banshee chuckled, bowing to nuzzle the fabric appreciatively, taking in the heady scent of her arousal.

 

Sylvanas gave her partner a meaningful look then. Seeming to decide on mischief, she gripped the fabric in her teeth, pulling the garment down with a sinuous roll of her body. The archer ran her hands along the outside of the mage’s thighs on her return, enjoying the way she shivered in anticipation.

 

The elf stopped just short of her destination, settling to lay on her stomach . She rubbed her cheek along the thickness of Jaina’s thigh before turning her head to mark the flesh, evidence that she had worshiped there.

 

A needy moan from above her finally persuaded the banshee to relent, placing an open mouthed kiss over her lover’s heated core. The groan Jaina gifted her was deep and guttural and so very arousing, lancing desire right to her core. Sylvanas flicked her tongue, just barely entering her partner. She repeated the action a few times until Jaina brought a hand to dig into her scalp, her hips grinding forward desperate and needy. The elf relented, penetrating her in earnest then, deep languid strokes as she kneaded the thighs that were pressing warm against her ears. She was more than a little proud that the flesh muffled Jaina’s cries so little.

 

The elf’s name poured from Jaina’s lips breathlessly, needing attention that she could no longer ask for. Fortunately she didn’t have to, the archer drawing a thumb up to circle her clit, the last needed push to take her over the precipice. The mage’s body spasmed as the archer brought her down slowly, bringing her other hand to stroke soothing over her belly.

 

Sylvanas let the last tremors fade before she slid the slick appendage out.

 

The archer had every intention of teasing the sorceress further, but slender hands gripped her chin weakly. She let herself be dragged into a lazy kiss, swiping her tongue over Jaina’s so she could taste herself. The mage hummed appreciatively, stroking her thumbs over the banshee’s high cheekbones.

 

Finally they separated, pulling apart only enough to rest their foreheads against one another. Sylvanas studied Jaina’s face as she collected herself, that beautiful rosy tint still coloring her cheeks.

 

“I think,” Jaina puffed, continuing after she had recovered a little, “I should be allowed to open my gift now right?”

 

Sylvanas smiled, giving her another lingering kiss before saying, “you have been a good girl this year.”

 

The mage smiled, moving over the ranger as she settled onto her back. Jaina stroked her fingers into the elf’s down soft hair, enjoying the enraptured expression that settled over her features at the attention. She drew her fingers forward slowly, scrapping Sylvanas’ scalp with her nails until she reached those long ears. Jaina trailed her thumbs lightly over the upper ridge, loving the way the archer’s mouth fell open at the sensation. She pressed a kiss to the base of one.

 

“You,” Sylvanas puffed, “are a horrible tease.”

 

“You’re one to talk,” Jaina laughed, giving her a quick kiss before moving to work on her ranger leathers.

 

Jaina tried to take her time, wanting to return the slow tease, but keeping Sylvanas from teasing back seemed to be another matter entirely. The banshee interested in riling up the mage as much as humanly possible. A brush here, a stroke there, a thigh wedged in between Jaina’s pushing her into another heated kiss.

 

“You,” the mage gasped as she tossed aside the last of the archers clothing, “are making this entirely too difficult.”

 

“It’s no fun if it’s too easy,” She smirked, but was quickly sobered as Jaina dragged her, perhaps a bit forcefully into her lap.

 

The mage grinned wickedly at the startled ranger. She didn’t break eye contact as she slipped one delicate finger inside the elf, stroking the rough upper wall in a come hither motion. Not enough to satisfy, but enough for the banshee to dig angry welts into her full thighs.

 

“What do you say?” Jaina purred, reveling in her dominance.

 

Sylvanas seemed to contemplate resisting, but that damnable finger curled again, shaking her resolve.

 

“Please,” she finally breathed, crimson gaze searching.

 

“As you wish.”

 

And there was that other finger, firm and deliberate, drawing her closer to her desired release. God, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted more, wanted the mage to fuck her harder, faster and deeper.

 

“M-more,” she groaned her needs to life, remembering enough to add, “Jaina, please, more.”

 

“Of course.”

 

The mage pushed in a third finger and oh she was so deliciously full now, Jaina leveraging her hips to increase her pace and pressure. She kept a firm grip on the banshee’s thigh with her free hand, even as her lover bucked and writhed against her.

“That’s right Sylvanas,” she purred, “you’re doing so well for me.”

 

The elf seemed to enjoy that, if the little rush of fluid was anything to go by. Her fingers were meeting less resistance and she gave the archer a particularly deep thrust.

 

“Take one more for me,” Jaina husked slipping in a fourth finger. Sylvanas’ responding moan was deep and throaty.

 

“Such a good girl.”

 

The mage brought her thumb to circle the banshee’s clit firmly.

 

“Come undone for me,” She rumbled, her pace becoming more frantic, “Sylvanas.”

 

And she did, a strangled cry escaping her lips. Jaina sheltered her through the waves of her orgasm until she was too sensitive to take anymore. The mage pulled out, making a show of licking each finger clean, her eyes never leaving the banshee’s.

 

Sylvanas grinned. The rest of this night was going to be anything, but silent.


End file.
